


A King's Tribute

by pyromania2667



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ejaculate, F/M, Genderless, M/M, Muscles, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Zandalar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: Wonderful commission forhttps://twitter.com/thetwigladIt was a pleasure to work on this, thank you for considering me!
Relationships: Human(s)/Troll(s) (Warcraft), Rastakhan (Warcraft)/You, rastakhan / reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A King's Tribute

Zach folds his arms as he stands against a pole within the deck. Typical of a SI:7 agent to be suspicious, he stubbornly refuses to let go of the tension. His gaze penetrates you. Those green irises always seem to be staring at you with intent.

He speaks up, _"You have everything you need, ambassador? You seem strangely confident about this mission."_

You nod, knowing it's a diplomatic mission. You have trained nearly all your life for this. You know what to do and how to be respectable. While Rastakhan has been talking with the Horde, you remind Shaw that he sent a formal letter to the Alliance. If he were to cause any violence, it would immediately incite violence between kingdoms.

Zach keeps his arms folded, _"I suppose I'll leave the professional to their profession. I trust nothing bad will happen."_

You take a deep breath as you step out to the exterior. It looks like you'll be dealing with the salty ocean air for at least another hour.

As the sun slowly ascends further into the sky, the landmass of Zuldazar slowly rises above the horizon. Anticipation rings through you. You know you're prepared for this, right? It's but another diplomatic mission, nothing you're not prepared to handle. King Rastakhan is but another person that you have the honor of speaking negotiations.

Your heart beats within you draw closer to the shore. Zach approaches with silent footsteps, _"Trolls, honestly, what strange customs."_

You remind him they are Zandalari trolls.

Zach sighs, _"Still, trolls have been nothing but trouble. I'd be wary if I were you. Who knows what they're planning. Or what magic they may try to use against you."_

You shake your head. Perhaps there's some wisdom in his thought, but you need to clear yourself from doubt. Even fragments of doubt could drown your voice and compromise any chance of affable diplomacy.

There are already several ships along the dock as you draw closer. They seem to be a part of the famous Zandalari Naval Fleet you've heard of previously. It is far from the typical structure of the ships in Stormwind. Only further emphasized by an evident keenness for gold and gilding.

The sail slowly lowers as you can glance over at the small crowd at the base of the dock. Several trolls murmur in a language you know to be Zandali. As the ship docks, Zach approaches, followed by your crew, _"It seems like they're ready to greet you with warm hospitality. How quaint, right?"_

You are a little taken aback by the crowd. While the crew of your ship properly fasten everything, you walk off-board into the commotion with Zach close behind you.

As you depart, a troll approaches. The troll has adorned himself in gilded attire befitting an ambassador, clearly juxtaposing the fishmongers nearby. His cloth is not what you notice first, but rather, his towering stature. Trolls have always been taller than orcs, but the Zandalari seem to be even taller than most. He stands over nine feet tall, completely dwarfing your stature.

He speaks, voice ringing softly in a baritone pitch, _"Ah, the Stormwind ambassador, correct?"_

You confirm before stating your name.

He nods respectfully before writing something on a piece of parchment that he pulls from his hip, _"Good, Rastakhan has been expecting you. Come with me. Only the dredgers need walk up the stairs."_

The troll guides you to a dinosaur-driven palanquin at the base of the dock. Zach helps you inside until the two of you are comfortably seated as the troll enters after you.

He speaks up, _"It has been some time since Rastakhan wanted to make negotiations. I'm sure the king has much to offer and teach you about Zul'dazar and the rest of Zandalar."_

You nod. It is an honor to be able to speak to the king.

He gives a polite, although standoffish grin before pulling out his parchment and quill once more.

Zach takes a deep breath as the two of you look around. You know you are currently within Zul'dazar with the surrounding jungle. As you breathe in the salty air, the smell of decadent meat is not distant, given the inns nearby. Though now is not the time to think of food, it is the time to think of what you're here for and how you will accomplish your goals.

Zul'dazar is rather quaint from here. Plenty of commoners walk around with trade. Dinosaurs roam around the streets with the commonfolk. Stormwind is a little more strict about loitering, but perhaps that's because the dock is in the slums? Or is this their society? Troll culture is too foreign.

Perhaps you have too much time alone with your thoughts. How long is this ride? How many stairs are there to the throne?

Your racing thoughts come to a jarring halt as Zach nudges you softly, _"A lot of stairs, huh?"_

You nod.

_"I see why trolls are so tall now. Gnomes would die if they ever needed to take this many steps."_

The ambassador on the other side of the palanquin gives a pensive hum.

You look out once more. You've already advanced up several flights of stairs. The lush jungle is nice from up here, and the air is far less salty in favor of a more dilute, herbal fragrance.

More time passes with the steady rocking of the palanquin over thousands of steps. Finally, the ride comes to a halt.

_"Excellent,"_ the troll states, _"Are you ready to be an audience with the king?"_

You take a deep breath. It's impolite to keep someone waiting, and Rastakhan awaits your company.

The troll steps out first before Zach helps you climb out of the palanquin. The long-necked dinosaur huffs softly as you exit.

As you turn to face the throne, you note how awfully massive the throne is. Rastakhan sits on the seat, flanked by two guards at his side. Even seated, he's nearly as tall as his men. Perhaps it's the ornate crown looming above you, but still.

Rastakhan slowly stands up, further emphasizing the monumental height he has over you. You're unsure how tall he is exactly, but he stands several heads longer than the troll that accompanied you on the ride here.

Rastakhan gives a respectful gesture, _"Welcome to Zandalar."_

You bow respectfully, stating it is an honor to meet the king.

Rastakhan smiles, _"Ah, yes. It is about time you arrived. I have been meaning to talk with... an ambassador of de Alliance. You see... when you captured my daughter, one of my advisors told me to attempt to... reach communications with you people."_

His gaze pierces through you, _"So tell me, perhaps we could learn more about each otha and we both can get someting we want out of dis... arrangement, no?"_

Your heart thrums within you. You almost want to shrivel up entirely. Why didn't anyone tell you about the king's daughter? Was this not a diplomatic mission? Was the entire point of this mission to send you to a pissed king for potential execution? Does the Alliance only want your death in an attempt to cause a war?

You take a small breath, clearing your thoughts. No, you're here on a mission, and you will resolve everything with diplomacy.

You speak up, telling Rastakhan that if he wishes, the two of you could share more about each other's culture and speak of proper negotiations for the possibility of forming a mutual alliance.

Rastakhan's gaze continues searching you. Finally, he steps closer, _"Hmm, I will humor you. Perhaps dere's more to humans dan simply taking what dey want when it pleases dem."_

Zach takes a small step back as Rastakhan encroaches onto you, _"I'm sure you have many ways to entertain me. Humans are clever, aren't dey?"_

He gestures for you to follow him, _"Walk wit me. We have much to talk about. I hope you will not disappoint me in conversation."_

You swear on your honor and your life to withhold nothing and be a worthy ambassador for the king.

Rastakhan grins mockingly, _"Ah, but do not make promises your body cannot keep. Besides, I will have many questions to ask."_

You assure the king that you will answer anything to sate his curiosity while reminding him there is plenty to teach him about human culture.

Rastakhan smirks, _"Perhaps I will teach you about troll culture, maybe dere's tings I can teach you as well."_

You give a respectful nod as you begin to descend the steps with him as Zach follows closely but distant enough to refrain from being intrusive.

You take a small breath as Rastakhan boldly begins walking down the stairs. You just had a ride that took ages to get up here. Rastakhan expects you to walk all the way back down with him? It's such a long walk. At least you can take in the scenery from a different angle on the way down. You take in a deep breath, bracing yourself. The air is clean and crisp up here, though perhaps you should focus on Rastakhan instead. You smell something from the king, but now's not the time to shamelessly sniff him out of curiosity.

Rastakhan speaks up, breaking your thoughts, _"Remember dat while de Zandalari may not be as vast as we once were, we are far from weak. We Zandalari know dat de weak will always sink to de bottom. Dose without the will, determination or de strength to persevere will naturally fail any challenge dey fail. Dat is why we have dese steps, to ensure only true Zandalari will ascend. Tell me, how does your culture deal wit... de unsavory kind."_

You think about the life of the homeless in Stormwind. You explain to Rastakhan that most people will help those less fortunate or lethargic. Generally, people do so by giving them coin as they beg or help them find shelter and get back on their feet to work again.

Rastakhan gives a pensive hum, _"I see... It would seem our caste system is not quite de same. For dose we deen unfit to help our city, well, dey become fishmongers or thieves, we care not what."_

It's strange to think about how unforgiving life in Zandalar could be for those without signs of gifts or talent. Stormwind is far more lenient on how they treat their people, believing that everyone can prove their worth if given a chance.

Rastakhan nods before continuing, _"Zul'dazar will always shine. We have faced adversity before, but dat has never stopped us from rebuilding our great city of gold."_

As the two of you begin stepping down toward the bustling docks, Rastakhan raises his arms, _"After all, we still shine as if we have never fallen before!"_

It is an impressive sight. You doubt you would have assumed there's been an incident before.

Rastakhan speaks up, _"I wanted to bring you down here for a purpose, though. While I may sit atop my throne and govern trade and deal wit outsiders, I also want to remind myself, and more importantly, you dat I still value every member dat contributes to our society. So tell me, what will de Alliance offer us for me to consider your people joining us?"_

You talk to Rastakhan about the typical negotiations you have to offer. Of course, the most common thing to consider is the resources you have to trade with, in tandem with other services the Alliance has to offer.

Rastakhan nods, _"And why would my people have any use of dis?"_

For a king, he's rather audacious. Though, there's a certain bold strength he carries. In a way, it's charming. You tell him that there is more you're willing to offer. Perhaps there's a unique proffer that will interest Rastakhan you're not thinking of right now.

Rastakhan nods, _"I tink we can talk more about your services over de goods. You see, I hear dere are many different kinds of spellcasters and schools of magic de alliance knows about. Dis will greatly be of assistance to my people. You wouldn't happen to have anyting to share at dis moment, now do you?"_

He steps closer, almost as if he's trying to draw the magic out of your immediate person. There's an air of superiority in his grin as if he knows something you don't.

You shake your head. You cannot offer him any examples of magic at this moment.

Rastakhan sighs, _"Ah, we will get back to dat later, perhaps. I do tink dere is potential in you, though."_

You continue walking with Rastakhan, slightly flustered by his presence. Perhaps you've been spending too much time at the same height of his groin. Or maybe it's the wet heat of the air.

Rastakhan continues guiding you throughout the lower city. Explaining in great detail how the castes perform their roles and the way his city will continue thriving.

Your mind continues to wander. There's an indiscernible effect Rastakhan has on you that you cannot describe. It's almost enthralling watching the giant stride around with that sense of superiority because he does own the place. He seems to take great pride in how he keeps everything well and perfectly maintained under his thumb. You continue to let him speak freely.

Your admiration is quickly interrupted by a small poke against your back. Zach speaks up; you nearly forgot about him. He speaks softly in an attempt to hide his voice from Rastakhan, _"You alright? He's just bragging at this point. You do realize this isn't going anywhere, right?"_

You shake your head. It's called being polite. It will help to soften him and seal the deal.

Zach nods apologetically.

Rastakhan turns back to you, _"Ah, but all dis talk could go on foreva, I mean, dat's how long my kingdom will last, after all."_

You nod. You only hope the best for such a mighty king. You're ashamed to admit it but, you let him continue in admiration over such a profound person.

Rastakhan smirks, immediately catching onto your intentions. _"Ah, I see you enjoyed our chat, do you not?"_

You nod politely in an attempt to feign dignity.

The king retains a cheeky grin, staring through your veiled politeness. _"I see, why don't we return to de throne. Perhaps we should speak more about trade somewhere private."_

Does he know? Trolls can't read minds, can they?

Rastakhan narrows his gaze, almost as if he answers your thought with a single glance.

You straighten your back as you walk with him up the stairs once more. You can't help but notice Rastakhan encroaching upon your space, clearly on purpose but with enough subtlety to not make it obvious he's advancing on you.

As the three of you reach the summit, Rastakhan faces the golden throne, _"Well, I tink we should take time to discuss tings in private. I hope your guard doesn't mind us being alone, do you?"_

Zach pauses briefly before giving a respectful salute, _"Do what you must, king."_

Rastakhan smirks, still with that air of smugness before he turns to you, _"Ah, now... Why don't you follow me to somewhere we can negotiate."_

Rastakhan wastes no time guiding you through the steps and into an elevator, taking you up until he stops in front of a beautifully ornate door. It shines with metallic luster before Rastakhan opens the door, allowing you to enter.

Should you be surprised it's his bedroom?

Before you can collect your thoughts, Rastakhan speaks up, "I've been seeing de way you eye me, ambassador... You didn't tink you could hide dose prying eyes for long, didja? No, de king sees all dat happens upon his kingdom."

This is... wrong... Informal, immoral, too taboo.

Rastakhan leans down, rubbing his massive hand on the underside of your chin, _"Don't have doubts now, isn't dis what you want? I can say... I like how... exotic you humans are, so small too."_

Rastakhan begins shedding the outer layers of his armor. You take in a deep breath as you notice a familiar scent. It's the very scent of Rastakhan's musk, no longer clouded by the salty air of the sea.

It's slightly metallic, salty with a refreshing herbal scent, leafy but not overpowering.

Rastakhan smirks as you glance down to notice the apparent bulge within his loincloth. You take a small breath, for a king as massive as he is, it should come to no surprise the sheer girth he carries within his garments.

Rastakhan peels back, leaving you enthralled by his presence, _"Come, why don't you get out of dat garb and join me on my... personal throne. Dere's plenty of room."_

Rastakhan places his crown to the side before crawling onto his covers. He lies before you with a sultry grin, his chiseled torso, now void of clothing is on full display for you to admire.

You take a deep breath as you slowly disrobe, bracing yourself for the sheer size of his member. This is really about to happen, isn't it? The soft sound of fabric hitting the floor rings through your ears as you try to keep a level mind. You take a step closer before placing your finger onto the satin of the bed. So cliché, though you can't blame Rastakhan for his admiration of finery.

You crawl onto the bed with the king, unsure what to do now. Rastakhan smirks as he brings his palm to your face, tenderly caressing your cheek. You could almost melt before the thick, coarse texture of his fingers. Every inch of him is oozing masculinity as it clears all doubt from you. You meet his gaze as his massive finger gently crawls down your face to scratch the underside of your chin. You meet his gaze, staring into his single vibrant eye. You can only wonder what happened to the other eye, but the glowing blue hue is too enthralling for you to take your mind off of anything else but him.

You can only shiver in anticipation as his digits stroke your form, sinking lower until he wraps his colossal fingers around your hand. As he speaks you can almost feel the spell break from you, shaking you back into reality. You reflexively lean closer to him in a desperate attempt to fall within his grace once more.

_"How about you warm up a little? I tink you should get to know what you're working wit first before I try anyting on you."_

He brings your hand to the rigid protrusion within his groin. You trace your fingers along the outline of his bulge before you shift your attention to it. You spend a moment to admire the shape of his girth veiled behind the cloth, even now as you sit closer to his erection, the immensity of it is more than you realized. His vastness speaks volumes. The size of his phallus is thicker than your hand, you fear you'd need to use both hands to envelop them around the sheer width of his girth, and he's not even at full mast.

You reach for the hem of his undergarments, gently prying at it until you unveil his erection. His manhood lies before you invitingly as you take one hand to cup the underside of the immense shaft.

You can't help but admire the sight. Pale just as you'd expect, covered with soft veins that pulsate gently, crowned with a darker toned head that glistens as he drips a sliver of precum. His length presses against his sizeable gonads. They shift from his light movement, heavy and full of seed, emphasizing his virility.

Rastakhan smirks, _"Hah, maybe a bit too big for you, but for a king, you know I have to set an example for everyone else."_

You take a shallow breath as you lean closer, admiring the sweaty, faintly herbal scent of his musk.

His manhood flinches softly in response to your breath. As you pull your hand back, Rastakhan positions himself against the head of his bed as he stretches out his legs for you. His legs gently guide you to in between his crotch, wordlessly inviting you to enjoy yourself upon him.

Leaning closer, you bring your hand down once more to admire him. You gently cup his balls and enjoying the heaviness of their presence. He rewards your actions with more clear pre leaking from the tip of his manhood. As if on command, you can feel his length begin to swell, hardening before you.

You pull back slightly to make room for his erection. His manhood pulsates with steady undulations as it rises to full mast before standing proudly before you. Rastakhan smiles down onto you as his tremendous girth is on full display for you.

As you stare at his dick in a trance, his voice breaks through to you, _"I tink you remember what I told you earlier. You're not regretting making any promises, are you?"_

You swallow your pride. You're sure you have no regrets now.

He maintains his grin, _"Good, now, why don'tcha put your mouth to good use, ambassador."_

You follow his command, bringing your lips down to his glans, gently planting yourself upon him. His musk is so heavy here as you bring your tongue out to admire the thick, bulbous head of his shaft. As you glide your tongue along his glans, Rastakhan places his thick hands against the back of your head.

He growls softly, _"Getting dere..."_ He slowly begins pressing you deeper onto his massive erection. You try to open your jaw as much as possible, but as you meet Rastakhan with resistance, he eases his grip upon you.

He chuckles softly, _"Ah, looks like my ambassador will need more training. Don't worry. You'll get de hang of it eventually. De king says so."_

He remains contented as you wrap your fingers around the colossal erection, bringing your face down to link the entirety of his shaft.

Rastakhan croons affectionately, bucking against you softly as you continue to lap up every inch of his manhood that you can get your tongue on.

You're having a difficult time getting your tongue to reach the other side of his erection, his length is far too rigid, refusing to budge as you pull and tug on his girth. You hope he doesn't mind as you continue to lick away at the front half of his erection with your tongue.

His hand tightens against the back of your head. You can tell he's enjoying it as you can feel his length twitch and throb from your ministrations, more pre leaks down his length shaft, which you, in turn, lap up for him, reveling the salty taste of his seed.

As his pre leaks more and more, becoming a steady stream of clear fluid, Rastakhan gives a low grunt with need. He presses your head tighter against his massive girth, bucking against your face fiercely as you eagerly continue to lick at his rod.

Without any further warning, Rastakhan quickly scoops you up from underneath him, planting you firmly against his broad, muscular chest. His gaze stares at you, lost in carnal desire before he navigates you through his tusks to plant a determined kiss onto you.

You sink into his embrace as one hand pulls you tighter against his body. You relish the feeling of his firm, rigid abs, the vascularity of his arms and the sheer power his gargantuan body carries.

As his tongue worms its way into your mouth, you remark in the soft, almost flavorless taste he carries. You're slightly surprised there's not much to it other than the lingering taste of pleasantly seasoned food. You can't think about it too hard as you feel something prod at your underside. While Rastakhan keeps you tightly sealed within his hungry kiss, you can feel his finger poke at your rear.

Rastakhan lowers his hand, lathering his finger in the copious amounts of precum he's leaking before he brings his finger back up to your ass. His other arm keeps you tightly bound within his embrace, ensuring you have no choice but to let him work his way against your resistance.

You moan into his kiss as he gently circles the entrance to your backdoor. His thick, cum-slicked finger slowly digs into you, coaxing you to squeal softly in delight.

Having regained some of his senses, Rastakhan breaks the hungry kiss briefly to emit a low smirk. He immediately resumes making out with you, almost as if he's trying to take your breath away. There's a firm, almost aggressive passion in his embrace. It's as if he's trying to coax you into utter subservience, not that you're against the idea at this point anymore.

You relax your sphincter as he continues wriggling his finger in your ass, making sure you're thoroughly lubed and loosened up for his entry. You reflexively tighten your grip on his finger as your body clenches in pleasure. You're on the brink of orgasm, yet Rastakhan seems to know this as he slows his pace tauntingly, ensuring you don't reach climax yet.

He pulls back slightly, _"An ambassador should know... patience... Be a good one for me. You will only cum on my command."_

You groan through your lust-addled thoughts. You'll do anything for Rastakhan. He is your king, and you must obey.

Rastakhan smirks as he once again resumes fingering you. He presses deeper, filling your ass with a single, massive finger. Once he can't go any further, he allows you to squirm as he teasingly scratches you from the inside.

He slowly pulls out, leaving you feeling empty. It's a distressing sense of complete hollowness. You beg for more. You need him. He's the only thing that can bring back that fulfilling thing now.

Rastakhan gives a knowing grin as he aligns the tip of his pre-leaking length to your ass. It's so huge; the glans of his erection is monumentally thicker than the finger he had moments ago within you. He places his hands on your hips as he gently bucks into you, pushing the tip of his glans into you.

You give a soft moan as he gently lowers you deeper onto his throbbing erection. You can feel every vein, every last inch of his girth as your ass forcibly spreads against his manhood.

Are you give Rastakhan a needy stare, you can feel him focus his glance back into your eyes. You're hardly even a third of the way into him, and you're not sure you can take it anymore.

Rastakhan has you trapped under his spell as you continue giving him a desperate glance.

_"Cum for your king,"_ he croons.

His words send shockwaves of pleasure through your body as you clench your sphincter against his massive girth, eagerly attempting to milk more out of him than just his precum.

You press tighter against him, wrapping your arms around his thick, strapping back, holding onto him for dear life as the high of your orgasm fades.

Rastakhan smirks again, his smug grin only serving you pull you deeper into his enthralling presence, _"I hope you're ready. I haven't even started."_

He begins pumping into you, forcing more of his throbbing length into you. You relish in the sensation of being filled well beyond your limits, clenching tighter, embracing every single vein that pulsates within you.

Halfway in, you can see the outline of his gargantuan erection within your belly. You brace yourself against him, trying to relax as you rest against his thick, burly form.

While one hand is firmly cusping your underside, there's a sense of comfort in the tender stroking of his other hand along your back.

Rastakhan maintains his slow, steady thrusts as more and more of his rigid manhood presses into you. You give a low, slightly pained groan as you find yourself pressed against his groin. His thick balls brush against your underside as you shift you attention to meet Rastakhan's face.

He gives you a proud grin, _"Now dat's negotiation, ambassador. You are truly worthy of being wit a king, having taken every inch of my glory."_

You muster up a grin as he gives you another determined buck. You reflexively bite your lip, still trying to adjust to the pleasurable, albeit slightly painful of himself embedded within you.

He beings to pick up the slow pace into more determined thrusts. Each pump rocks you to your very core as you can only sit and endure every last inch of his erection. His veins still pulsate, adding to the pleasure as you slowly slide up and down him with each thrust.

You press your face against his thick, hairless pectorals as you reach your hand to grope them as well. It's still amazing how beautifully thick and chiseled he is. You can't help but stick out your tongue to lick at his areola as he continues fucking you into oblivion.

As you lap up the subtle lining of sweat he's accumulating, Rastakhan gives a harsh growl of affection in response to your teasing. His bucks into you begin increasing in pace, losing rhythm as Rastakhan's control of himself begins to wane.

There's no rhythm anymore, just hungry thrusts, eager to stuff as much of himself as possible into you. Rastakhan's length begins twitching with increasing enthusiasm as more pre leaks, lubricating your further.

You tense up, pressing against your king tightly as you feel the sense of another orgasm building within your loins.

Rastakhan gives a fierce bellow as he shoves his cock into you as deep as he can reach. You squeal lewdly as he almost knocks the air out of your lungs from the intrusion. You clench every fiber of your being as you cum once more. The height of your orgasm sets him off as he pulls you tighter to ensure you can't wiggle free.

As Rastakhan buries himself completely within you, you can feel his erection throb intensely before wave after wave of seed pours into you. His massive balls tense as you press against them. The onslaught of his explosive orgasm is too much for you to bear. Already pushed past your limits, his copious load is far too much for you to handle.

Your head spins as you hold onto him, as your life very well depends on it right now.

His orgasm doesn't seem anywhere close to stopping as he continues filling you with several loads of cum, to the point you're filled well beyond your limits. With Rastakhan so tightly buried into you, his load can't escape and spill out. You feel your stomach distend from the sheer volume of his massive orgasm.

You can feel his colossal erection slowly deflate within you now that Rastakhan is utterly spent. You lie against his torso as he carries you up and down by rhythm of his steady heaving.

His grasp onto you relaxes as the two of you relish in the afterglow together. As his erection deflates, still buried within you, you can feel a river of seed pour out from within you, spilling onto the bed, painting the sheets in his cum.

As his manhood slips out, Rastakhan takes a deep breath before speaking, _"Ya did good... De king is pleased."_

You can't bring yourself to respond, still shaken and abused from his length.

He gently pets you, _"Well, I see dat you need a moment to recover. I see dat de Alliance will serve as a worthy ally to de Zandalari."_

He smirks as you notice his erection begin to slowly inflate again, _"After all, dis only marks de beginning, and we have so much more work to do."_


End file.
